1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to fluid turbines, and more particularly relates to vertical axis fluid turbines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbines have been used to generate power from moving fluids, such as water or air. However, known units and various components thereof have various well known limitations and disadvantages.